Barnes and Noble Cafe
Barnes and Noble Café Based on the location on Orange Blossom Trail, near the Florida Mall, Orlando Once you enter the store, the café will be in front of the store to you right. When you make a right, you will walk through a passage way between two magazine stands. Once you enter the café area, you will be confronted by the seating area before you get in line to order your items. Once you head into the café, you will need to keep heading straight to order your items such as, food and drinks. While this may seem to be owned by the company Starbucks, Barnes and Noble technically owns the items and just has rights to use the logo and items from Starbucks. Seating Area At the café entrance, facing forward, on you right are single seat tables and a table top seating area near the front glass window. On your left, you will see seating areas for parties three or more. Also on you left will be little stands filled with seasonal items, coffee cups, coffee mugs, and tumblers. Ordering Area Once you head into the café, you will need to keep heading straight to order your items such as, food and drinks. While this may seem to be owned by the company Starbucks, Barnes and Noble technically owns the items and just has rights to use the logo and items from Starbucks. There is no sign indicating where the line starts or where customers should be to order. So once you enter, keep to your right and follow the passage way towards to glass case where all the items sold are showcased. Also next to the case is a fridge filled with bottled beverages which you can pick out on your way to cash out at register. Pricing Prices for food items in the café may vary. Because this is not owned by Starbucks, the prices may not be the same at a regular Starbucks. Also Starbucks reward cards are not accepted because of the same reason. Barnes and Noble membership can be used to get a discount of 10% off your entire order. How to Order Once you end up by the case of food items, an employee will be there to ask you of you need any help. As there are many choices, they don’t mind if you take your time. Once you pick what items you want, head over to the register, which is to the left of the glass case. Example order: Employee: “Hi, what can I get for you today?” Customer: “Hello can I get a (insert item)?” Employee: “What size would you like?” or “How many would you like?” Customer “I would like (insert size or amount).” Employee: “Ok, no problem. It will be right up. Your total is…” An employee will then ask you if you have a Barnes and Noble membership. Here is what you do: 1. If you have a Barnes and Noble membership, give them your card or email or phone number so that they can add the additional 10% off. 2. If you don’t have a Barnes and Noble membership, you can say no and pay for your order. 3. If you don’t have a membership and want to sign up, tell the cashier so that they can start the process. Paying The café takes cash and card from customers. They do also have the updated system where you do need to insert your credit and debit card with the chip. After you pay, the employee will hand you your receipt and get right away to making your order. Receiving items If you have ordered to stay in the café, items will be given to you on plates with silverware if you need it. If items are ordered to go, they will be given in a white paper bag. All hot and cold drinks will be served in appropriate cups for beverages.